1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to oil drip collectors, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved oil drip collector wherein the same is organized and arranged for securement underlying an automobile in association with an automotive engine for the collection and containment of oil drips directed therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been provided in the prior art to contain waste oil that is directed from an automobile engine during an oil change procedure. Such oil is typically hazardous to the environment and its complete collection is desired during such oil changing procedures. Oil drip collectors of the past have been of either rigid or incomplete organizations to prevent their convenient and complete collection of waste oil directed from an overlying engine. For example, Savron U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,655 sets forth a rigid oil drip collector wherein the same is arranged for securement relative to an associated automobile framework with a rearwardly oriented drain plug. The collector of &he Savron paten& is of a relatively remote organization relative to the instant invention in its rigid and fixedly positioned orientation relative to an associated automobile.
Dorris U.S. Pat. No. 8,651,884 forth an oil drip guard utilizing an elongate, rigid collector member arranged for securement underlying a vehicular engine and is maintained in a state of compressional stress to prevent vibrations, as well as providing a protective shield to an engine arrangement.
Hartkemeyer U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,562 utilizes a series of sheets of various configurations to underlie an engine for absorption of oil directed therefrom. The device is positioned as a mat underlying the engine for the containment of such oil.
Clapper U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,147 sets forth a drip containing mat to underlie a vehicle to capture oil drippings therefrom. A blotter arrangement is provided for replacement with an indicator for indication of such replacement.
Jensen U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,088 sets forth an oil collector formed of a one-piece rigid plastic unit with a central recess with magnets formed within outwardly directed arms therefrom to retain oil within the central recess.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved oil drip collector which addresses both the problems of convenience of use and effectiveness in organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.